


Michimiya Disease

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys and girls can be friends OKAY, Canon Compliant, F/F, Friendship, Laughter, Mentioned Trans Noya, Mentioned Trans Tanaka, Mutual Support, Off Sick, Oneshot, Pre-Thor/AU Darcy Lewis Week Challenge, Sickfic, Sickness, Slice of Life, Talking, Talking about friends, Trans Character Mentioned, Uplifted, discussions, lunch time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Asahi saw Kiyoko sat alone in the cafeteria when he was grabbing a bottle of water. He swallowed hard, glancing at his watch. Daichi and Sugawara would probably be annoyed if he didn’t join them, but surely they would forgive him. They’d probably do the same if they were in his position.
Relationships: Mentioned Asahi/Noya, Mentioned Daichi/Suga, Michimiya Yui/Shimizu Kiyoko
Kudos: 33





	Michimiya Disease

**Author's Note:**

> Another Wednesday is here at last and thus another one of what will hopefully be 52 oneshots by the end of the year! I really enjoyed writing this oneshot! Sickfics and friendship fics are two of my favourite things to indulge in! I really hope you enjoy it too!

Asahi saw Kiyoko sat alone in the cafeteria when he was grabbing a bottle of water. He swallowed hard, glancing at his watch. Daichi and Sugawara would probably be annoyed if he didn’t join them, but surely they would forgive him. They’d probably do the same if they were in his position.

He took a deep breath and strode toward the raven haired girl, gazing at the doorway. She seemed to have looked straight through her teammate in search of someone else. She lowered her head, glancing at the untouched food on her tray.

“Hey, Kiyoko. Are you okay?”

“She’s not here…”

“She’s not? Who?”

“Michimiya.”

“Oh, God, Kiyoko, I’m sorry! If you’re waiting for Michimiya I can go-”

She smiled up at him, her eyes glistening, waterline threatening to allow tears to fall, “Asahi, its fine. She hasn’t come. I don’t even know if she’s in today. She might be sick, she said yesterday she wasn’t feeling all that well.”

“Didn’t you kiss her goodbye last night? I swear, Kiyoko, if you get me sick then I’m disowning you.”

She laughed, drawing her hand over her mouth. She swayed in her seat, cheeks pink, leaning forward then backward, “Oh no, Asahi, I’m going to die!”

The pair laughed, Kiyoko pushed her tray toward the ace of Karasuno’s team, “Have something to eat, Asahi.”

“And eat what you touched with your sick hands?”

“The lunch-lady put this all on the tray, Asahi,” she replied, rolling her blue-gray eyes.

The pair grinned, as Asahi took hold of the green apple on the corner of her tray. He took a big bite of the fruit, giving the soft-spoken manager a thumbs up.

For a few minutes, the two third years dined on a shared tray’s worth of lunch. Neither discussing why one didn’t have food on his own tray, they both knew why after all.

“How’s Noya been?” Kiyoko asked, piercing the milk carton on her tray with a small plastic straw, “Outside of the team, I barely see him.”

“He’s good, he’s been hanging out with Tanaka a lot. Says his sister is really chill and accepting. Treats him like family and everything! I’m so happy for him!”

“They’re good for each other. I’m sure neither expected to have so much in common with a classmate.”

Asahi nodded, tossing the apple core toward the bin at the other end of the table, without issue, the core landed inside. Kiyoko rolled her eyes, “Those three weeks on the basketball team did you well, huh?”

“Well I couldn’t exactly let Noya leave.”

“He still did,” she shrugged, “That was his choice, though.”

“I didn’t want to force anything.”

“Lovers’ tiffs are always the worst. Michimiya and I are the worst.”

“I’ve never seen you two argue, like ever.”

She pushed up her glasses and smirked across the table, “Asahi, I think that the other couple are looking for you.”

The pair looked over at the doorway, stood, looking over the cafeteria were the captain and his loyal vice, Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi. The boys surveyed the dark haired teens in the space, eventually catching the eye of their ever gorgeous manager, Kiyoko. She offered them a small smile, and they strode over, the boys taking a seat beside the pair. Suga sat beside Kiyoko and Daichi sat beside Asahi.

“Sorry, guys.”

“Eh, we figured you would have a decent reason for disappearing,” Daichi offered, “I didn’t even realise until a few minutes ago that Michimiya-san wasn’t in class today.”

Asahi snorted a laugh, pretending to slide off the seat he was in, as if he’d dropped dead. The laughter that the four third years shared was like a ripple, traveling amongst them. Suga and Daichi shared a warm glance from across the table.

“Are you missing your girlfriend, Kiyoko.”

“Not so loud, Daichi, you wouldn’t want her admirers to realise she’s in a relationship.”

They laughed again, “As if that would stop them. At least Noya and Tanaka protect her enough when we’re at games.”

The group laughed again.

Daichi spoke up, hand on his middle, bracing himself from the laughter, “Speaking of Tanaka, is he going to be okay when we’re at our training camp, doesn’t he have a t-shot scheduled for then?”

“I already spoke to his sister, apparently she’ll get it from the doctors and he can administer it himself when its due,” Suga replied, running a hand through his silvery hair. Daichi nodded.

“And Noya? When’s his next one due?”

“The weekend before we go, so he’ll be fine,” Asahi grinned.

Daichi whistled lowly and hummed to himself, “To think that’s almost two years for both of them, oh my god.”

“They’re doing really well, right?” Kiyoko nodded, “They look amazing!”

“Right?” Suga said, “Amazing!”

“He really is, he’s so much more confident. It’s fantastic. And with Hinata on the team, and him being shorter than Noya, it is giving him a huge dysphoria relief. He was always sulking about being so short. It’s got to be really reassuring to not be the smallest boy on the team.”

“Especially when you’re in a relationship with one of the tallest,” Suga adds, “I’m glad that Hinata has helped Noya like that. I’m happy for him.”

“Me too.”

“Is he going to be okay without you with him today though?”

“Yeah, it’s all good. He and the other guys in his grade tend to hang out together. I go to school with him, and sometimes we walk home together. I’m not going to get in the way of him having friends in his grade, after all, I’m leaving soon.”

They hummed in acknowledgement, lowering their heads. Slowly they perked up and the third years looked over the cafeteria, hoping to spot the rest of their team, however, they were unable to spot any of the first, nor the second years. They were probably hanging out in their respective spots.

“I’m sorry to keep you all from whatever you were doing,” Kiyoko said, lowering her head.

“Oh come on, its okay!” Asahi said, “You weren’t to know that Michimiya wasn’t in class today, and I’m sure she wouldn’t have let us live had we left you alone, you’re a member of our team and you’re always welcome to spend lunch with us, you know that, right?”

“Thanks guys. You know I love you all, right?”

“And we love you too, Kiyoko.”

“No matter what!”

“Unless you infect us with Michimiya Disease, then you’re dead to us!” Asahi declared, thus causing the three boys to cross themselves, laughing together.


End file.
